Pure Love
by ilovezexionandaxel23
Summary: I walked through the woods, listening to my music, when I found myself falling. I stood back up and brushed off my grass stained pants. I heard a rustling behind me and a little black thing with bright yellow eyes appeared...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I never knew that there were so many evils in the world. Yeah, I knew about the everyday ones but, none like these. Everyday evils can't compare to these creatures filled with so much darkness that no light can break through. I never thought that I would die so soon, or in this way.

I thought that when I put on the black cloak and black boots that I was invincible. No one in the whole history of the whole organization has ever been lost in the shadows of death, at least not until now.

I laid there on the cold ground as the heartless came closer and closer to my motionless body. I wanted to just yell out for him to come help me, but I had no strength left. I wished that I had never had to go on this mission alone. I wished that I could see everyone, my friends and the rest of the organization members, one last time, but I knew I couldn't. I was going to die alone, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by heartless. I took one last glance around me when everything went black…


	2. 1: The Camping Trip

Chapter 1

"Mom, do I have to go?" I asked my mother who was pulling out an old suitcase from under her bed.

"Yes you do, Kayla. You're not getting out of this camping trip like the last time," my mom replied setting the really dusty suitcase on top of the bed.

My whole family and I were going on a camping trip for the weekend. We used to go every other weekend back when I was five and my little brother was two, but I'm seventeen now and things have changed.

I sighed and went to my room. I knelt on the ground at the foot of my bed and pulled out an old brown suitcase with many camp site stickers stuck to it. I opened it up, and much to my dismay, started packing for the long and wretched weekend with my family.

I looked around my room, my one place away from the annoyance and stress caused by my immature little fourteen year old brother. I dragged my now full suitcase to the bottom of the stairs where my father, mother and brother were waiting, all with their own suitcases.

"Do you have everything, Kayla?" my dad asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dad. I have everything."

He nodded his head and turned to my brother. "How about you, Jason?"

"I'm all ready to go," Jason replied, eager to go on the camping trip.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" my mom said as she picked up her suitcase along with a cooler. We all grabbed our things, which included food, water, a few flashlights, two tents, four sleeping bags, and matches to make a campfire.

Dad loaded up the van and we all climbed in. I put in my headphones and Jason turned on his DVD player. Dad sat in the driver's seat and started the van. Mom said something about us kids and our technologies as we pulled out the driveway.

We pulled off the main road onto a dirt path leading to Pennsylvania state lands in the middle of the woods. We drove for a few minutes on the very bumpy road until we came to a small clearing where we would set up camp. Dad stopped the van and we all climbed out. Jason and my dad got started on setting up the tents, one for mom and dad and one for me and Jason.

Mom and I got everything out of the back of the van and separated mine and Jason's luggage from mom's and dad's. When the boys were done setting up the tents it was around noon. We were all hungry so I grabbed the sandwiches I made the day before.

After we ate, mom started laying out all of our sleeping bags in our tents. Jason and dad walked down to the lake which was down a narrow dirt trail. I had nothing else to do so I wondered into the woods. I was lost in my music that I didn't know how far I had hiked or what time it was until I tripped over a root from a giant oak tree.

I stood back up and brushed off my now grass stained and muddy jeans. I tried to look for the way I came or for smoke from the campfire, but I saw nothing but trees and leaves scattered along the forest. I started walking again, but I only got myself deeper and deeper into the forest.

I kept on walking until I heard leaves rustling behind me. I turned around, but nothing was there. Leaves rustled again, but from the side. I turned towards the noise, and once again, nothing was there. My heart started to beat faster and faster, louder and louder, until I thought it could pound a hole right through me.

The leaves rustled behind me again, so I turned. There in front of me was this small, black creature with what looked like a red heart outlined on the left side of its chest. The thing looked up at me with its eyes glowing yellow, sending shivers down my spine. I don't know what it was about this creature, but it was freaking me out.

I started to back up when I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. I turned and five more black things appeared out from the underbrush. I started backing up again, but more of those tiny creatures appeared behind me. I looked around me. The things surrounded me, inching closer and closer to my frozen body when this giant black creature appeared from behind a tree. It was the size of a large grizzly bear, but it held a large silver sword. The giant thing held the sword above its head, and it towered above me. It swung its arms down to strike me with the sword. I ducked down to avoid the razor sharp sword, but it slit down my arm, cutting me from my shoulder to my elbow.

I cried in pain and collapsed to the ground, grabbing my bleeding arm. The giant creature raised the sword again to strike me once more, but before it could hit me again, it was consumed in flames. The giant black thing collapsed to the ground and disappeared into the flames.

I looked up to see where the flames came from, but all I saw was a human-sized figure in a black cloak. It had its hood up so I could not see its face. The figure held out a black gloved hand for me to take. I reached for it, which was a big mistake. Pain went flying through my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Open up a portal, Axel," another cloaked figure said. "I'll carry her."

I was soon lifted into the arms of the black figure who just spoke, and the other figure, who must have been Axel opened up a large gray portal. The cloak that was carrying me stepped through the portal and everything went black.


	3. 2: Castle Oblivion

Chapter 2

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice ask.

"She should be waking up soon," another replied.

I started to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry.

"W- w- where am I?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," a blue haired boy said. He reached out a hand and rubbed my cheek. "Are you okay? You were almost killed."

"I- I think so." I lifted my right arm to rub my eyes, but pain shot through it. I cried out in pain.

The blue haired boy quickly grabbed my arm to support it. "You can't move that arm. That heartless cut you pretty badly." He turned to face a blonde haired boy. "Demyx, could you wash out this cut? It's pretty deep and since a heartless did this I don't want to take any chances."

The blonde haired boy walked over to where I was laying. "Now, this may sting a little, but it should help with the pain."

I saw a blue orb appear in between his hands. He pushed his hands towards my arm and water shot out of the orb. Once it hit my arm, a wave of pain shot through my arm. I cried out in pain, but after a few short seconds my arm went numb.

"There," Demyx said.

"Thanks, man," the blue haired boy said patting Demyx's shoulder.

"No problem, Zexion."

_Zexion?_ _That's his name?_ I asked myself. I looked up at the blue haired boy and he was looking at me.

I heard someone cough and in the doorway was this blonde haired girl with very green eyes. Zexion looked at her and then turned to me.

"I'll be right back," he told me.

I nodded my head and Zexion walked over to her.

"Who is she?" I heard the blonde girl ask.

"I don't know her name, but she was almost killed by a heartless on Earth, her home world," Zexion explained to her.

He looked over to me and I mouthed my name.

"Kayla?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. Zexion looked at me, his eyes glowing blue. I smiled and looked over at the blonde haired girl. She stared, no glared, back at me. I flinched and Zexion noticed.

"Larxene!" He yelled at her.

She looked back up at him. "But…"

"But nothing. Leave her alone," Zexion yelled at her.

She looked down in defeat and walked away.

Zexion turned and walked over to where I was laying. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Its okay, but why does she hate me? What did I do to her?" I asked him.

"You didn't do anything, Kayla. It's what I did."

"What you did?" I asked, very confused.

"Yes. Larxene likes me, but I don't like her, and since I saved you she's become jealous, since I've been staying with you all this time and not her," he admitted.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry about her. Maybe she'll come around."

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Maybe she will."

I heard a knock at the door and in the doorway was another blonde haired girl, but she had green and blue streaks in her hair.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on in Selexia," Zexion told her.

She walked over to where we were and I noticed that her eyes were swirls of green and blue. I stared at her, amazed by her beauty.

Selexia looked at my face and smiled then she looked at my arm.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Did a heartless do this?" she asked Zexion.

"Yes," he replied.

"Here." She held out her hand and in it appeared a golden staff with a green and blue swirled crescent and the top. She swirled it around her head making green and blue sparkled swirls. She then brought her staff down to the height of my arm and the swirls surrounded my arm. I watched as the giant cut disappeared. The swirls disappeared and all that was left of my injury was a long scar.

I stared in amazement. "How did you do that?" I asked Selexia.

She swirled her arm above her head. "Magic," she told me.

After she replied, another girl with shorter black hair came in. "There's a meeting in a few minutes. Everyone must attend," she told us.

"Should I bring Kayla or should she just stay here?" I heard Zexion ask the girl.

"She must stay here. The next meeting she can attend," the girl replied.

"Alrighty then, Xion. Let's go Zexion," Selexia said as she walked towards the door.

Before Zexion left he turned to me. "Will you be okay here while I go to the meeting?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll probably just check out the room is all."

"Okay, but stay in this room. I'll be back soon," Zexion told me. He turned and walked out the door.


	4. 3: Brand New In Black and White

Chapter 3

I wandered around the room, looking at every single thing trying to come to my senses.

_Where am I? _I asked myself. _Who are these people in the black cloaks and black boots? What do they mean by me going to the next meeting? Am I staying here… forever?_

I shuddered at the thought. Its not that I didn't like this place and the people, well except for Larxene, it's just the thought of never seeing my family or friends again.

As I walked around the room, I noticed that everything was white. There were white walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor. The bed that I was laying on was also white. I was afraid to touch anything, afraid that I would smudge it or get it all dirty since my hands were still covered with mud from my little fall back in the woods.

I looked around the room for a sink when I saw a door cracked open. I walked over to it and it was a bathroom. It was also all white, but there was a pile of black clothes on the counter. There were also a pair of black boots on the floor. I figured the clothes were for me, so I changed into them. I was surprised at how well the clothes fit. I had on a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of black pants and on top, a long black robe that flared at the sleeves. Everything fit my body perfectly. I then slipped off my muddy tennis shoes and put on the boots. They also fit perfectly.

I then looked into the mirror to see how I looked, but when I looked into the mirror a girl who didn't look like me was there in the reflection. She had extremely long white hair instead of shoulder length dirty-blonde. She also had very bright light blue eyes instead of greenish-goldish.

I brought up my right arm and touched the mirror. The girl did the same. I quickly dropped my arm, so did she. I looked down at my feet and I saw white hair going all the way down to my ankles. I touched it and tugged at it a bit, and sure enough it was my hair. I looked back at the mirror and she was there again. I stared and I finally realized that the girl in the mirror was me.

I then turned and walked out the door and back into the large white room. I walked over to the bed I was laying on and laid down. I was feeling light headed and I needed to let my mind soak in all that has changed. I laid there for about five minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly sat up and looked to the doorway. In it was Zexion.

"Kayla?" he asked stepping towards me.

I walked over to him. "Zexion."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "You look, different," he said looking me over.

"I know. I wanted to wash my hands, so I went into the bathroom over there." I pointed to the bathroom door. "I then saw a pile of clothes on the counter, so I just put them on."

Zexion walked around me, memorizing me from head to toe. I heard him saying stuff to himself.

"Is it okay that I'm wearing this?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, you were supposed to put them on," he told me.

"Oh," I said to myself softly.

"The Organization looks good on you," he finally said once he stopped circling me.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He smiled slightly. "Xemnas would like to see you," Zexion told me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Xemnas, he's the Organization leader.

"Okay." I started to walk towards the bathroom to grab my other clothes, but Zexion has his arm around my waist.

"You don't need to get your clothes. You'll never need them again," he told me, dragging me out the door into a long white hallway.

_Never? _I asked myself.

We kept walking down the hallway until we turned left down another long white hallway, but at the end of the hallway were two large wooden doors.

"Stay here and wait until the doors open for you to enter," Zexion told me once we got to the doors. "And keep your hood up."

I put up my hood and he opened up a dark portal, then disappeared.


	5. 4: New Name

Chapter 4

All the Organization members started to appear on their chairs which were at different levels according to ranking.

"Okay, Organization XV. Let's settle down and get to business," Xemnas, a silver haired, orange-ish colored eyed leader said.

Everyone settled down and sat in their chairs.

"Now as you may know, Zexion and Axel have recently went on a mission to Earth and rescued one more chosen," Xemnas stated. "She will be Organization member XVI."

After Xemnas said that the giant wooden doors opened. I had my hood up and walked into the center of the very tall room.

"Zexion, have you named her yet?" Xemnas asked him.

"Not yet, Superior," Zexion replied.

"Then once this meeting is over you shall name her since you were the one who saved her." Xemnas turned and looked at the rest of the Organization members. "That is all. You are now dismissed, but take some time to get to know our newest member." Xemnas disappeared into a dark portal as did the rest of the Organization members.

I heard a portal being opened beside me. Zexion appeared out of it.

"So, I have to have a new name?" I asked Zexion.

"Yes," he replied. "How does 'Laykax' sound to you?" he asked me nervously.

"Laykax," I said to myself.

"You don't like it?" Zexion asked me.

"No!" I quickly replied. "I love it."

Zexion looked away, but I caught a glimpse of his face red with embarrassment.

Then I heard another portal opening up beside me.

"Hi! I'm Xion," the blacked haired, blue eyed girl said. "I know you saw me in the lounge, but I never properly introduced myself."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled. "I'm Kay- I mean Laykax."

Xion smiled back. "If you want I could show you around the castle sometime."

"Okay." Zexion coughed to get my attention.

I turned to look at him. "Do you want to see your room?" Zexion asked me.

"Sure!" I replied eagerly.

Zexion opened up a portal and before I got in Xion yelled out something. "Have fun! Come find me in my room! You'll see a number XIV above my door!"

"Okay!" I yelled back as I stepped into the portal with Zexion right behind me.

I know this chapter is short but oh well! hahaha keep on reviewing! And could you guys give me some ideas for something interesting to happen? Maybe have someone just like come out of some random spot or something hahaha well see ya!


	6. 5: New Room

I want to thanks Demyx-Axel-2362 for her idea for this chapter thanks so much! I hope u like it! If u don't, don't yell at me it was her idea hahaha

Chapter 5

We stepped out of the dark portal in front of a door. Above it said,

'Laykax

The Pure Shifter

XVI'

"This is your room," Zexion said swinging the door open.

I walked into a medium sized room with only one very pale blue colored wall while the rest were white. In the one corner was a really soft looking white bed, and in the other was a white desk with a sketch book and different colors of paint on it. In the other corner were many bookshelves filled with fictional books and some non-fiction animal books.

I turned to Zexion who was still in the doorway. "The bookshelf thing was your idea, right?" I asked him.

A slight smile lit his face. "Yeah, it was. I did a little research on your somebody and I saw that you liked to read, so I got some books for you."

I ran over to Zexion and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much," I told him while still in his arms. After I realized what I had done, I quickly released my arms and stepped back.

I looked up at Zexion to see if he was upset, but all I saw was a big smile and him trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked him.

"Your face, it's hilarious," he managed to say while still holding back laughter.

I blushed a very deep red, and then Zexion just burst out with laughter. I looked back up at him quickly, startled by the loudness of his laughter. Zexion just kept on laughing and laughing which made me start to laugh. My door was still open so the sound of our laughter traveled down the hallway past everyone's room.

Zexion and I suddenly stopped laughing when we heard a knock on my door. We both turned to see Xion and Selxixia there smiling brightly.

"Whoa, Zexion," Xion said. "I've never heard you laugh so hard before!"

Selxixia smiled even brighter. "Yeah, you actually startled us a bit."

I looked at Zexion who was now blushing and trying to cover his face.

He then turned to me and said very quietly so I could only hear it, "Meet me in the library, twenty third floor." Then he left.

I starred after him in amazement at his speed and swiftness. I was stuck in that trans, when it was suddenly broken by someone's finger tapping my shoulder.

"Hi!" Selxixia said cheerfully. "I'm Selxixia in case you didn't already know."

I smiled back, but not fully since I was still lost in Zexion's swift exit.

"Do you want to come hang out with Sel and me?" Xion asked.

"Sure," I replied and we walked down the hall to Xion's room.

Ok so I lied this chapter is not really Demyx-Axel-2362's idea but the next chapter will be and I apologize for the shortness just wanted to add that little bit in well keep reviewing! 3 u always… Lay


	7. 6: Unknown Love of a Schemer

Ok now this is Demyx-Axel-2362's chapter hahaha well I hope u like it!

Chapter 6

When Xion, Selxixia, and I all got to Xion's room I noticed what was written above it.

'Xion

The Light of Hope

XIV'

When I saw this I was curious to see if any of the other doors had anything written above them. Sure enough, they all did. The door, on the left vertical and across the hall, of Xion's read,

'Selxixia

The Crescent Moon

XV'

To the left of Selxixia's door was someone's named Roxas. Above his door it read,

'Roxas

The Key of Destiny

XIII'

There were many other doors in the hallway ranging from someone being 'The Cloaked Schemer' to someone being 'The Superior'. I stared at all the doors when

Xion tapped my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Oh, sorry. There are a lot of members here," I told her.

She looked down the hallway. "Yeah, there are quite a few of us, but we're all important to the Organization."

I nodded my head in understanding and we walked into Xion's room.

Xion's room was just like mine, but instead of a pale blue wall she had a pale gray wall. Selxixia was sitting in a chair in one of the corners and Xion motioned for me to sit by her on the bed.

"So, you and Zexion, huh?" Selxixia teased.

I blushed. "No, not yet at least," I admitted. "He was just showing me my room."

"I've never seen him act like that before," Xion said resting her head on her arm.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Zexion's not a 'people' kind of person, so normally when a new member comes along, the most he would do was say hi and then go back to reading," Xion explained.

All I could say was a simple "Oh," because I was trying to digest that bit of information.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Selxixia asked a few minutes later.

Xion and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"You're always hungry, Sel," Xion said still laughing.

"I'm not hungry all the time, but I am most of the time," Sel admitted smiling.

We all started laughing at that.

"Well, are we going to get some food?" I asked them.

"Sure!" they both said at the same time.

We walked out the door and walked down the long hallway, when Sel stopped in front of a member's door. She knocked on the door and a blonde hair boy stepped out.

"Hey, Roxas," Sel exclaimed wrapping her arms around the other member's neck.

Roxas returned the hug and kissed Sel on the cheek.

"I would like you to meet Laykax." Sel pointed to me.

"Lay," I corrected her. I liked Laykax, but Lay was a lot shorter.

"That's what everyone else can call you, but I'm gonna call you Kax," Sel said smiling. We all laughed, and then Axel peaked his head out of his door a few rooms down.

"What's so funny?" he asked us.

"Long story short, Sel told me that my nickname for her is Kax, not Lay," I explained to Axel.

He started laughing and put his arm around Xion's waist. She put her arm around his neck. I starred at the two couples.

"So, is this what it's like to be the new member?" I asked Xion.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I mean you and Axel, and Sel and Roxas," I said pointing to the three. "I'm like the odd one out."

"Aw," Sel exclaimed and wrapped me in a big hug. "It's okay, I think you'll find someone here soon."

"Thanks." I returned the hug.

"Besides, I think Zexion has a thing for you, Lay," Axel added.

I blushed a deep red and everyone started to laugh.

"So where are you three ladies going?" Roxas asked.

"Well Sel was hungry"- Xion started.

"Again," I added in.

Roxas and Axel laughed, and Sel hit Roxas in the arm.

"Ouch," he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"But we were heading to the café if you guys would care to join us," Xion finished.

"Sure!" Axel quickly replied.

"Hey, Kax, do you want to go see if Zexion wants to join us?" Sel asked me.

I perked up at that, remembering what Zexion whispered in my ear earlier. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay, see ya there," Xion said as they all headed further down the hallway.

I turned around and headed to the other end of the hallway when I realized I didn't know where the library was. I turned around to see if everyone was still there, but they were gone. I then remembered I could use a portal to find the library, but I've never tried using one before. I closed my eyes and put my arms in from of me. I then took my arms out to the side and a dark portal appeared. I then pictured many books upon many rows of shelves, and I stepped into the swirling darkness of the portal.


	8. 7: Quiet As a Mouse Soaring

Chapter 7

I stepped out of the dark portal into another white hallway.

_Why am I in a hallway? _I asked myself. _I didn't picture this. I pictured a large room filled with rows and rows of many books._

I walked down the hallway, looking for a door. Further down the hallway I saw a set of double doors. I cracked the one door open and peered through. Inside the large room were many books on rows of shelves. I opened the door further and stepped through. I passed a few rows of books when I came to an open space surrounded by books. In the middle of the space was a table and someone sitting in one of the chairs.

I walked over to the person and tapped their shoulder. They jumped which made me squeal and I shifted into a little white mouse.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged the person.

The person picked me up in his hands and held me up in front of his face. "Why would I hurt you?"

I recognized the voice and opened my eyes. In front of me was Zexion. "Zexion," I squeaked and quickly changed back into my nobody's form. I gave him a hug.

Zexion chuckled and returned the hug. "Did I scare you?" he asked me.

"Just a little," I replied. "But I'll be okay."

"That was really cute."

"What was?" I asked confused.

"You turning into a little white mouse," Zexion replied.

I smiled and blushed.

"How did you do that?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "You startled me and I just changed into a mouse."

"Wow," Zexion muttered quietly, almost to himself.

"What?" I asked him, very curious.

"It's just that I've never heard, or seen, anyone… uhhh… no one, like you," he replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked Zexion.

"No, it's… different, but in a good way," he said. "Are you curious to see what else you can shift into?"

My face lit up with excitement. "Do I ever," I exclaimed.

Zexion smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go," he said and we disappeared into a dark portal.

***

We appeared in a large room, about the size of a gymnasium. It was all white.

_Surprise, surprise,_ I thought to myself.

Zexion and I walked to the center of the room and he turned to face me.

"Now," he started. "Think of an animal, any animal and become it."

I pictured a tiger, beautiful, graceful, wondrous, and I shifted into it. I had pure white fur with slightly darker stripes and bright blue eyes just like the mouse. Zexion starred at me, eyes wide with amazement.

"Stop drooling," I teased him. I quickly shut my mouth and backed up. "I can talk?"

"I guess you can," Zexion finally replied. He walked around me as if he was studying me. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Amazing in a good way, or a bad way?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" He looked at me with a smug smile on his face.

"I wouldn't mess with me when I'm something with claws." I flashed my claws.

Zexion raised his hands as in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he smiled.

I changed back into my human form. "Since when have you smiled that big?" I asked him remembering the conversation I had with Xion and Selxixia.

Zexion's smile quickly faded. There was an awful silence for a few minutes when he finally spoke. "It's just that… no one has ever liked me, as a nobody or a somebody. Everyone just sees me as a book nerd and never gets to see, or know, who I really, truly am."

"Awww!" I ran over to Zexion and gave him a big hug. "But I'm not one of them. I _want_ to know the true you."

Zexion smiled at me and in the corner of his eye I saw a small tear. I wiped it away with my finger and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled slightly and I was surprised to here him say, "I love you, Laykax."

My eyes widened in shock and tears started welling up in them. "I love you too, Zexion," I replied as a single tear ran down my cheek.

Zexion wrapped me in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder, and I could've stayed like that for the rest of my life, but we were interrupted by voices coming from the doorway. In the doorway was Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Sel.

"Awww, you guys look so cute together," Sel exclaimed.

"Oh no," I said only loud enough that Zexion could hear, but when I turned to look at him, he was gone and I found myself falling to the ground. Just as I was about to crash to the floor, I was soaring. Without even thinking I changed into a bird. I soared around the room and as I was coming down to land, I changed back into my nobody's form.

Everyone starred at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "What?" I asked confused.

"It's just that you were… nobody then you were…," Xion stuttered.

"Yeah, I was a bird, you know, with feathers," I explained.

"Well no dip Sherlock," Xion snapped.

I put my hands on my hips. "Well excuse you, Miss," I snapped back.

"Uh oh, chick fight," Axel whispered to Roxas.

I glared at Xion and she glared back. We stared at each other, until we both busted out in laughter.

"Wait! What just happened?" Axel asked, confused.

Sel then joined into our laughter. "They were just joking!"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and busted out laughing at how stupid they were for not figuring it out.

We kept on laughing for a few minutes when we heard a gurgling noise.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Axel replied.

Then we heard the sound again, only louder this time.

"What is that?" Roxas asked, and then there was the gurgling noise.

Sel put her hands on her stomach. "Sorry, I'm still hungry," she admitted.

We then busted out into another roar of laughter.

After a few more minutes of laughter, a man with dark black hair with gray streaks pulled back into a ponytail, and an eye patch over his right eye interrupted our laughter.

"Dudes, what's all the laughter about?" he asked in a surfer dude way.

"Oh, hey Xigbar," Axel yelled over to him.

"It's a long, confusing story," Sel explained.

I walked over to Xigbar. "Hi! I'm Laykax, but you can call me Lay." I held out my hand for him to shake.

Xigbar took my hand, bowed, and kissed the top of my hand. "Salutations, love."

I blushed and giggled.

Then Sel's stomach growled again. "Could we please get something to eat?" Sel begged.

"Okay," we all said.

Roxas wrapped his arm around Sel's waist and Axel wrapped his around Xion's.

"Shall we?" Xigbar asked holding out his folded arm to me.

"Yes, we shall." I hooked my arm around his and we all headed to the kitchen.


	9. 8: Big Mistake

Ok I would like to apologize for the length of the last chapter I just couldn't stop! Hahaha I hope u like everything so far! Enjoy luvs! Hahaha that will tie in with this chapter ull see luvs mwahahaha!!! Oh and this chapter is kinda creepy so if u are younger like under 10 or 11 I suggest u not read this

Disclaimer: I do not own KH if I did Axel and Demyx would be alive and the whole organization would be the good guys plus I would be in the organization myself

Chapter 8

Axel, Xion, Roxas, Sel, Xigbar, and I all walked down the long white hallway and down another to the kitchen. Of course, it was all white.

"What's up with all the white?" I asked Xigbar.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "I honestly don't know. I guess it's because Xemnas has no interior design skills whatsoever."

That made me laugh. "Lucky for you guys I _do_ have interior design skills."

Xigbar smiled brighter. "Could I help?" he anxiously asked.

"Of course, but I think we're gonna need permission from the Superior," I explained.

"Righty oh, dudet," Xigbar exclaimed.

As Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and of course, Sel, walked over to the refrigerator, Xion and I sat down in one of the many chairs surrounding a table.

"What's up with the whole surfer Xigbar thing?" I asked Xion.

She laughed. "I honestly don't know. He's always been like that," she explained.

I laughed with her. "So, do you want to help me come up with a few designs for the castle?" I asked.

"What kind of designs?" she asked me, interested already.

"Interior. There's too much white plainness in this place. It's giving me a headache."

Xion laughed again. "Yeah, I'll help. The design and layout of everything has been bothering me, too."

"Do you think anyone else would like to help?" I asked her hoping that it wouldn't just be Xigbar, Xion, and I redesigning the whole castle.

"Ummm… Sel would definitely want to help, so Roxas will, and since I'm helping, Axel will most likely help, too."

"Okay, so that's…six people. That will probably be fine, but if we had a few more people it would be better."

"Marluxia might help, so Larxene probably will, too. Maybe even Luxord…" Xion trailed off.

"What about this Luxord person?" I asked her wondering why she trailed off after she said his name.

"Well normally if you want Luxord to do something, you have to beat him in a game of poker, which is downright impossible," Xion explained.

"We'll just have to see about that," I told her getting out of my chair and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Xion asked.

"I'm gonna pay Luxord a little visit," I told her with a smirk on my face.

***

I walked down the hallway with all our rooms. I looked for the door with 'Luxord' written above it. I found it a few doors down from Axel's. I knocked on Luxord's door and waited for him to answer. A few seconds later a blonde haired man with many ear piercings opened the door.

"Well, whose presence shall I be in?" Luxord asked in a British accent.

I caught a whiff of whiskey from his breath. "You shall be in the presence of number XVI, Laykax, the Pure Shifter," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh ho-ho, with a gambler's attitude she has, too. Alrighty then, miss. What can I do for you?" Luxord asked bowing, but having a hard time since I figured he was drunk.

"A poker game, you and me. You lose, you help me redecorate the whole castle," I explained with a straight face.

"And what if you lose?" he asked me slyly.

"I'll do whatever you want and you don't have to help me."

Luxord smiled and evil little smile, but it had no affect on me. "I hope you know who you're dealing with."

"Oh, I think I do, but do _you_, sir, know who _you're_ dealing with?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Oh ho-ho, you are on, little girl." Luxord walked back into his room with me trailing right behind with my game face on.

We walked over to a poker table in the middle of the room. Luxord sat down at one side and I sat down at the other.

"Get ready to lose, luv," he said in his British way.

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about that."

"Let's see then." He passed out the cards faster than I have ever seen.

The game went on for what seemed like hours. Some rounds Luxord won, and others I won. It was finally the last round and Luxord was winning.

"Be ready to lose, luv," Luxord smirked, definitely drunk.

"First of all, don't call me luv, and second of all…" I laid down my hand of all aces. "… I won."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Luxord dropped down on his knees, crushed that he lost to the newest member, who was also a girl.

I walked over and kneeled down beside him. "It's okay." I rubbed his back. "It's just one game and helping me won't be so bad," I encouraged him.

"But poker is the only game I know. I've never lost in my whole life," Luxord explained, still upset.

"Come on, if you want I'll still do whatever you want and I'll keep this little game between you and me."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit. "You'll really do that, even though you won?" he asked, baffled by my willingness to make it up to him.

"Yes, if it will make you happy and we can be friends."

Luxord got back on his feet. "It's a deal." He shook my hand.

I smiled. "Now, what is it you want me to do?"

An evil smile lit his face.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought to myself.

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?!"

"Kiss me," he said grabbing my arms and pulling me to his chest, the smell of whiskey stronger than ever.

"But, you're like forty and I'm eighteen," I explained to him.

"You promised, now pucker up, luv." He pulled me even closer and brought his face close to mine, only inches between his lips and mine.

_Oh my God, oh my God,_ I thought to myself.

Luxord leaned in even closer.

I tried to stall, but I gave up. "Oh, let's just get it over with," I exclaimed and I moved up the remaining distance between our faces and gently touched my lips to his.

Then he did the unexpected. He grabbed my head and crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock. I screamed under my breath as I tried to pry his hands off my head. I tried and tried, but his hands would not move. As I was trying to break free, I felt something in my mouth. I gasped when I realized it was Luxord's tongue. That was the last straw. I raised my leg and dug the heal of my boot into his foot.

"Owww," Luxord cried out in pain, and I quickly ran out the door.

Luxord limped to the doorway. "You're not gonna get away that easy, girl! You promised!"

I ran even faster down the hallway until I got to my room. I quickly opened up my door and shut it tight. I locked both the door lock and the dead bolt. I then ran to my bed. My bow and arrows appeared in my hands and I strung my bow, just incase Luxord would come for me.

There I sat for the rest of the night, too scared to eat, sleep, move, or even breathe. Luxord didn't come back that night, but I had a feeling he would try to tomorrow, and I know, what he would do with me, that it would be much worse than earlier that day. I wished Zexion was here to comfort me and protect me from the coming danger, but I was too afraid to leave my room. I stayed in the same position, my bow in my hands, for the rest of the night, waiting.

Ok I know this chapter was kind of creepy but I liked it hahaha well please review! And yes it doesn't sound like Luxord to lose a poker game but I had to do something like that hahaha


	10. 9: Confession

Chapter 9

I stayed up all night. I didn't care that I needed sleep, I just could not fall asleep after what had happened. I was half asleep when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly got off my bed and pulled back the string on my bow.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Lay, it's me, Zexion," he said.

I brought back down my string and my bow disappeared. I ran over to the door and unlocked both the locks. I opened up the door and there in front of me was Zexion. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, hi. I guess you really missed me," he said awkwardly.

"You have no idea," I replied in his shoulder.

He lifted me up until my feet were off the ground and he walked into my room. He then sat down on my bed and put me on his lap.

"So, how was your night?" Zexion asked me.

"Terrible," I admitted, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How come?" he asked concerned.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Zexion readjusted me so he could see my face. "Please tell me," he begged, using the full force of his eyes on me.

"You know I'll tell you when you stare at me like that."

Zexion smiled slightly. "I know, but please?"

I sighed. "Fine. Yesterday, I went with Xion, Axel, Roxas, Sel, and Xigbar to the kitchen and I made the comment on how plain and boring the color scheme in here is. Well I asked Xion if she knew of anyone who would like to help me redecorate the place and she told me that she would along with Sel, Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, and Xigbar would most likely want to help. Then she said Luxord…" I paused.

"And…?"

"Well, I actually played a game of poker with him. I said that if I would win that he would have to help me, but if I would lose, I would do whatever he wanted me to do."

"Let me guess, you lost, right?"

"No, I won."

"You won? Really?"

"Yeah, and Luxord was really upset, so to make him happy I said that I would still do something for him, but that was a mistake."

Zexion put his hand on my face to make me look at him for I had looked away. "What did he want you to do?"

I paused. "He told me to kiss him," I mumbled.

"Did you?"

I nodded my head. "It was just a peck, but he then grabbed my head and crushed our lips together."

Zexion got tense.

"I then noticed, when I was trying to break away, something in my mouth. It was his tongue."

Zexion's hands were tight fists and he was starting to shake with anger.

"It's okay though," I told him, rubbing his chest.

That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"I dug my heal into his foot." I smiled proudly.

Zexion smiled his mini smile and gave me a hug. "That's my girl."

I returned the hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I then looked into Zexion's eyes.

"So you're not upset?" I asked him.

He looked back into my eyes. "I am a little upset, but I'm not upset with you. It's Luxord."

"He was drunk."

Zexion laughed. "He's always drunk."

I laughed with him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close to his chest. "I love you, too."

I looked up at Zexion's face, and he was looking at mine. I leaned in even further and gently touched my lips to his. He then brought his arms up to the upper part of my back, pushing our chests together. Zexion then pressed his lips to mine, but it was awkward.

"I'm sorry," Zexion apologized.

"For what?" I asked.

He set me on my bed and got up. "It's just that I've never kissed someone before."

"I did notice that it was a little awkward, but I think your gonna get better," I encouraged him.

Zexion then took my hands in his a pulled me to his chest. He leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we finally broke away I asked, "Do you want to help me redecorate the castle?"

Zexion smiled his crooked smile. "I'll do anything with you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck again. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you, Lay."

"I love you, Zexion."

I yawned and Zexion noticed.

"You should go to sleep."

"Only if you stay with me."

He laughed. "Okay." He scooped me up into his arms and set me down on my bed. He lay down beside me and I laid my head on his chest. "Sleep, my love, sleep." He rubbed my back until I fell into a deep sleep.

Awww!!! I absolutely love this chapter its so romantic! Hahaha well review!


	11. 10: A Meeting With the Superior

Ok im sorry this chapter took so long I haven't been on the computer lately since I haven't found the time but I finally did so I hope u like this chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: see CH 8

Chapter 10

I lay in my bed, my head resting on Zexion's chest. The night before was a blur, but I didn't mind. Zexion was with me and I was alright.

The light from the sun shone through the single window in my room. I opened my eyes and sat up. Zexion was still asleep. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. I then stretched and looked up. I screamed and Zexion jolted awake.

"What? What happened?" he asked me urgently.

"Xigbar!" I yelled.

Xigbar was standing on the ceiling laughing. "Good morning, luv."

Zexion looked at the clock on the bed table and groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Xigbar," I yelled again. "I could have been naked!"

Xigbar's face lit up. "My one eye agrees."

I stood up on my bed and slapped his face.

"LOL," he said falling on the floor with a loud thud.

I got off my bed and glared down at Xigbar. "Now, get out."

"But I don't wanna."

I shook my head. "Wrong answer, Xiggy," I said. I leapt at him and changed into a white tiger.

I pinned Xigbar to the ground. "Now, what's your answer?"

"Okay, okay! I'll go! I'll go," Xigbar exclaimed, wriggling out from below my paws.

I watched him bolt out of the room. I smiled and changed back into my nobody's form. I crawled back into my bed and curled up beside Zexion.

"Sorry about that. Xigbar just had to be a retard this morning," I apologized.

Zexion smiled his crooked smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay."

We laid there for a while when there was a knock on the door. "Xigbar, if that's you I will hurt you," I yelled.

The door opened and Xion came in. "Well the last time I checked I 'm not Xigbar," she said.

"Sorry. He kinda just did something this morning that scared the crap out of me and Zexion, so I tackled him and made him leave," I explained.

Xion laughed, and then looked at Zexion and me. "So, how was last night?" she asked suspiciously.

I looked at Zexion, asking if I should tell her or not. He nodded yes. "It was nice," I told Xion.

"Okay, I see how it is. You can just tell me later, but first, Xemnas wants to see you," she said.

"It's probably about your first mission," Zexion added.

"Okay. Tell Superior that I'll be right there," I said getting off the bed.

"K, see ya later, Lay." Xion said as she left my room.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed my hairbrush. I started to brush my hair.

"So, today you're gonna go on your first mission. Huh, I hope Superior won't make you go alone, especially on your first mission," Zexion said.

"Should I be scared?" I asked him while still brushing my hair.

"No, not really. It'll probably be easy, being your first mission and all."

"Okay," I said and I set down my brush. I then walked into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later.

"I love how I don't need to use any make-up now," I said coming out of the bathroom.

Zexion chuckled. "I wouldn't know since I never used make-up."

I laughed. I grabbed my cloak and put it on. Then I grabbed my black boots and slipped them on. "Well, wish me luck."

Zexion got up off my bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down by my ear. "Good luck," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around Zexion's neck and gave him a hug. "Thanks," I whispered in his ear.

I looked up at Zexion's gorgeous face and I gently touched my lips to his.

I sighed and let go of his neck. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, meet me in the library when you return," he replied.

"I will." I walked out my door and headed to Superior's office.

***

I knocked on the Superior's door.

"Come in XVI," Xemnas yelled from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked over to the large desk near the far wall of the room.

"XVI, it is time for your first mission. You and your skills will be put to the test. You will go to one of the worlds and defeat the darkness. This will not be a solo mission. Number VI will be assisting you, and from what I've heard, you and VI are a thing," Xemnas said.

I blushed and looked down at my black boots.

Xemnas smiled. "That is all, XVI. You and VI will leave on your mission in ten minutes."

I bowed and left the room.

I know this was a short chapter but if I would have had the actual mission on here it would take up a lot of pages so im saving it for the next chapter please review!


	12. 11: First Mission

**Alrighty its time for lay's first mission hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 10

I opened a portal and stepped in. I appeared in the library by a table, where Zexion was sitting and reading a very thick book.

He must have heard me for he asked, "Why are you back so soon?"

"The Superior said that you and I will go on this mission together. Supposedly there's a bad Heartless problem in another world," I explained.

"What world?"

I thought. "Ummm… I'm not real sure of the actual pronunciation, but I think it's called the Pride Lands."

Zexion got up out of his chair and walked over to me. "Okay, but what time?"

"Ummm… as soon as you are ready."

"Alright, then let's go, but first I must tell you something about the Pride Lands."

I stopped walking and looked at Zexion's face.

"Once we arrive, we will turn into lions."

"Lions? But what about our weapons?"

"We will hold them in our mouths."

"But I have a bow and arrow which requires both hands."

Zexion paused, and then his face lit up with an idea. "You don't need your weapon."

I starred at him, shocked. "What do you mean I don't need my weapon?"

"You can change into different animals, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see where you're going with this."

"Your weapon is yourself."

I smiled and laughed at how stupid I must have looked for not realizing that.

Zexion smiled back and grabbed my hand. "I won't be able to talk to you, though."

The smile left my face. "What? I want to be able to talk to you."

"It's okay. You'll be fine. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Zexion then opened up a dark portal and we both stepped through.

***

When we stepped out of the portal, we were in a desert. I could tell this had to be the Pride Lands. I looked over at Zexion and I smiled. He had darker, almost black, fur and a blue colored mane.

Zexion looked at me and smiled back. I then looked at myself and my eyes went wide. I was all white, but with no mane. Figures since I'm a girl.

_Wow, _I heard someone say.

I looked at Zexion. _Did you say something?_

Zexion's eyes went wide. _You can hear me?_

_I guess I can._

_This is amazing!_

_How? Oh yeah! Normally you guys wouldn't be able to talk to each other, but I think we can talk to each other because I can shift into different animals, and talk to animals, too._

Zexion nodded his head. In his mouth was his lexicon. I've never seen his weapon before. I walked over to him and looked at the lexicon.

_What are you looking at? _Zexion asked.

_Your weapon. I've never seen it before, _I replied.

Zexion smiled his crooked smile. He set his lexicon down on the dry ground.

_It's just a magical book full of spells and other useful stuff._

I smiled brightly. _It's very… interesting._

_Glad you think so. _Zexion looked over the horizon which spanned over acres and acres of land. He then sniffed the air. _I smell Heartless._

_You smell Heartless? _I sniffed the air, but smelt nothing but the African savanna. _I don't smell anything._

Zexion chuckled. _Only I can smell the Heartless._

I nodded my head and we started to run in the direction Zexion smelled the Heartless.

We ran for what seemed like a long time, when Zexion stopped running. I was running full speed, so when I stopped moving my feet; I skidded across the barren land.

_Whoa! _I exclaimed.

When I finally stopped sliding, I turned to look at Zexion. He was sitting on his hind legs and watching me, amused.

I blushed, but thank God he couldn't tell because of the fur. I then walked over to Zexion and sat down beside him.

_So, are we close to the Heartless? _I asked.

_Take a look for yourself._

I looked ahead of me and saw about fifty plus Heartless coming after Zexion and I.

I tensed up and Zexion noticed. _Relax, you'll be okay. Remember, I'm right here with you._

That helped. Zexion laid out his book and I posed, ready to strike.

The Heartless then came within striking distance, when I noticed Zexion murmuring something that I could not understand. All of a sudden, ten or so Heartless disappeared into shadows.

I would have stayed where I was, starring at the places where all those Heartless just were, but Heartless were coming after me. I leapt on the nearest Heartless and slit its neck with my claw. I then swiped at another and cut its neck. A Heartless leapt at me, but I swatted it away with my paw. I was busy killing off the Heartless in front of me that I didn't notice a few Heartless behind me. They jumped and dug their teeth deep into my spine. I cried out in pain and surprise, and then swatted the Heartless off my back, making them disappear into shadows.

I then glanced over to see Zexion still murmuring different spells and wiping out many Heartless. I then pounced on top of many Heartless and killed them with ease. I then flipped backwards and killed another group of Heartless.

Zexion shook his head. _Show-off._

I smiled while killing off the rest of the remaining Heartless. I then trotted over to Zexion with a big grin on my face.

_What are you smiling about? _He asked me.

_That was fun, except for the part where a stupid Heartless dug its teeth into my spine. _I replied.

Zexion's eyes grew wide with worry and concern. _Are you okay? _He asked me, looking at my back which was bleeding.

_Yeah, I'm fine. It just stings a little. _I winced.

Zexion noticed. _Come on, I need to get you back to Castle Oblivion and have Selxixa check you out._

I nodded and stepped through the portal after Zexion.

**Ok I know Zexion doesn't go to the Pride Lands in the game but in my book they do whatever hahaha I hope u guys liked it oh and I apologize but its Selxixa I accidentally spelled it with two i's instead of one sorry!**


	13. 12: New Powers

**Alrighty then! Lets see what happens to lay**

Chapter 12

Zexion and I stepped out of the portal into the bedroom hallway. We walked to Selxixa's room and Zexion knocked on her door. When Sel opened the door, and saw me hanging onto Zexion, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she asked, quickly bringing us into her room.

I sat down on a chair Sel pulled out for me. Zexion stood beside me.

"A Heartless bit her during our mission in the Pride Lands," Zexion informed Sel.

She turned me around on the chair and looked at my back. "I can't see much with the cloak on," Sel said and she carefully took my cloak off.

She had a better look at my back since I only had on a very pale blue cami. The whole back of my cami was covered in blood from where the Heartless bit me. I heard Sel click her tongue.

"That Heartless sure got a good bite out of ya," Sel said. "Lucky for you, I can easily fix it."

Sel's gold, blue, and green staff appeared in her hands. It had a golden crescent moon at the top and three gold rings below the crescent. She waved the staff above her head and blue-ish green sparkly swirls appeared. Sel pointed the staff at my back and the swirls spun around my injury. They spun faster and faster, until they disappeared into the air.

Sel made her staff disappear. "There! You're all better now."

I stood up and looked at my back in the mirror. Instead of my plain, bloodstained cami, I had on a beautiful blue and green sparkly swirled cami on. Where the bite and blood used to be, only scars remained, but I could see some sparkles in the scars. I then looked at my arm where I got it slit by a Heartless. Like my back, the long scar was sparkly.

I turned around and looked at Sel, and then at Zexion. He was starring at me. I smiled and then ran to Sel. I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you," I exclaimed.

Sel returned the hug. "No prob. You're my best friend. I'll do anything for you."

I gave her another hug and grabbed my cloak. I slipped it back on.

"Thanks again," I said and grabbed onto Zexion's arm.

Sel smiled and waved. "Come see me anytime."

"I will," I said as Zexion and I walked out the door.

Zexion closed it behind us and I started to head to my room, but Zexion had his arm wrapped around my waist, which kept me from getting too far.

"Why don't you come with me to my room?" Zexion asked, starting to walk towards his room.

"Ummm… okay," I replied.

I followed Zexion to his room. He unlocked his door and led me in. Inside were rows and rows of book shelves.

"Whoa, it's like you have your own personal library," I exclaimed.

Zexion chuckled. "Nah, not really. There's many more books in the library."

I only nodded and followed Zexion over to his bed. He sat down and patted the bed beside him as for me to sit there. I smiled and shifted into a white house cat. I jumped onto the bed and purred when Zexion rubbed my back.

He chuckled and I shifted back to my regular nobody form. I snuggled up beside Zexion and I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. Zexion rubbed my back, which felt really good. I looked into his bright blue eyes. I could tell that me being with him added a little sparkle to his eyes.

I starred deep into his eyes, so deep that I swear I saw his soul. It was sparkly and swirling around inside of him. I just starred at his eyes and he starred at mine.

In my head I pictured to animals, foxes, sitting on top of a grassy hill, over-looking the land below. The smaller fox, the female, was all white with very light blue eyes. The larger fox, the male, was a very dark shade of blue with bright blue eyes. The foxes were watching the sun set into different shades of red and orange. The white fox had her head resting on the dark blue fox's shoulder.

I concentrated on that image in my head, when I felt a slight breeze. I opened my eyes to see the sun setting. I was sitting on a grassy hill in the form of a white fox. I felt my cheek resting on something furry. I looked at the furry thing and I gasped. The dark blue fox turned his head and looked down at me.

_Zexion? _I asked the dark blue fox.

_Yes, my luv? _He asked me back.

My eyes widened in shock.

_What?_ Zexion asked.

_Just look at you, _I exclaimed.

Zexion looked down at his paws. He lifted his right front paw. He observed it at all angles before putting it back down. Then Zexion looked at his body. He seemed surprised.

_H-how did this happen? _He asked me.

I shrugged. _I just pictured the sun setting and two foxes watching it from a grassy hill, and here we are._

_This is amazing. Once again, Lay, you have amazed me._

Luckily I was covered in fur because I was sure I was deeply blushing.

Zexion walked over to me and sat down. I rested my head back down on his shoulder. We then laid down and I slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	14. 13: Noticing

**i'm sorry its been forever since i've had time to type this! i'm really sorry! but enjoy!**

Chapter 13

I woke up to the sun shining in on me. I sat up and stretched, keeping my eyes shut. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see that everything was blurry. I blinked my eyes and slowly everything became clear.

I was inside, sitting on a bed. It wasn't my room, it was Zexion's. I looked behind me and saw him, still sleeping. His hair was all messed up, which made me smile. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read, '6:38'. I groaned and laid back down beside Zexion. He slightly stirred and put his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him and rested his head by the back of my neck.

We laid there until Zexion finally awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before stretching. I turned around on the bed so I was looking up at him. I smiled and he smiled back. Zexion lifted my back up so we were face-to-face with each other.

I wrapped my arms around Zexion's neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. He then kissed me softly on the lips. He then followed my jaw line to my ear and he whispered, "Good morning."

I smiled and whispered in his ear, "Good morning to you, too."

He then kissed me again before sitting up on his bed. I then sat up and swung my legs over the edge.

"So…" I started.

"So…" he replied, smiling.

I laughed. "I was thinking that maybe we could start redecorating the castle today."

Zexion nodded, thinking. "If that's what you want to do."

I smiled widely and gave him a hug.

He returned the embrace. "Do you have paint?" Zexion then asked me.

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me. "I never got the paint!" I exclaimed.

Zexion smiled crookedly at me. "It's okay. We'll just stop at the paint shop in Twilight Town."

"Okay," I said.

I got up off the bed- which was pretty comfy- and I realized what I was wearing. I only had on a rather short pair of black shorts and the same blue and green sparkly swirled cami I got from Sel's magical powers. Zexion was still sitting on his bed, starring at me with a crooked smile on his face. I quickly grabbed my cloak and put it on. His smile quickly faded away. I shook my head.

"Come on. Get up," I told Zexion, grabbing onto his hand.

He groaned, but got up anyways. He then walked over to a chair that his cloak and a black t-shirt were draped on. That's when I saw that he was only wearing his dark blue boxers. Zexion pulled on his shirt before turning around to face me.

"Whoa," I whispered, sitting on his bed.

Zexion cocked his head to the side, confused.

"You- you're… hot," I mumbled.

He smiled and came over to me. He put his hands on each side of me on the bed and his face was only inches from mine.

"No… that's Axel," he teased.

I smiled and laughed. I then quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Zexion then grabbed my waist and pinned me against the bed and his body, kissing me.

When we parted, we were both gasping for air. Zexion pushed off of the bed and stood up. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"So, paint?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yep! Let's go!"

I grabbed Zexion's hand and we stepped through a portal.

**Omg! Im sooooo so sorry for taking so long! I haven't had time or felt like typing in like a month im really really sorry but I hope u guys liked this chapter and ill try to work on getting the next one up soon**


End file.
